Persepha
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Orchid* Persepha is a Squib, and has always dreamed of going to Hogwarts. Without magic she hasn't been allowed to go until now, to become a teacher, and a student. Things are normal until she hears voices in her head, thoughts of others. Is she real


Here goes my first Harry Potter fanfic! I will be changing a few things that happened in the third book to make this story work, so please forgive me! Also, some rules will be changed due to the fact that the main character is a squib. Please work with me, I hope you'll like it.  
  
Misty: and here's our disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except Persepha! There I said it!  
  
So on with our fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1–The Ride to Hogwarts Begins  
  
Her great golden hair swept around her in the wind. Her sparkling blue eyes were full of disappointment like the past two years. Yet again, she wouldn't be joining the hustle and bustle at Kings Cross once again. Inside the apartment was her trunk, packed out of false hopes. New books had been bought from the list the owl had sent, but confiscated by the Ministry not long after.  
  
'What is the point of sending a person to a magic school if they can't perform or use magic?!' The voice of Cornelius Fudge echoed in her mind from past meetings.  
  
Just because she was a squib didn't mean she was stupid in the art of Potions or Astronomy! Her sparkling blue eyes reflected on an angered thought, yet a certain anxiety. Her adopted parents were now underground talking to the Minister of Magic.   
  
She had received a letter telling that the old Muggle Studies teacher was retiring and that they would need a new one. If she was to go to school, she would have to teach. It seemed that was the only way she would get the chance of going to a Wizarding school. Muggle Studies would be easy, she had lived in a muggle community all her life, going to muggle schools because she couldn't go to Hogwarts. Telephones, computers, electricity, she knew it all. Now all she needed was approval.  
  
Maybe . . . maybe this year . . . but Hogwarts Express was leaving in ten minutes . . . impossible . . . it all seemed impossible . . .  
  
Again, she flopped onto her bed, tears of anger and distress fell from her thick eyelashes. Sobbing, it took her a while to realize the scratching noises coming from her window. A black feathered owl was trying to get into the room, strangely enough, it hadn't noticed the open balcony door. She sprinted across the room and untied the letter.  
  
You have been accepted as the new Muggle   
  
Studies teacher at Hogwarts school of   
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will also be   
  
taking the following classes, Potions,   
  
Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and   
  
History.   
  
~Cornelius Fudge  
  
A wide smile spread across her face. She would finally be going after two years of battling. Running to her trunk she placed a few last items. A small slip of paper fell into her lap from the envelope she was still holding.  
  
Kings Cross  
  
Platform 9&3/4  
  
11:00  
  
She glanced at her watch and began heaving her trunk towards the door. Suddenly, her mom and dad, with a bang, aperated into the room.  
  
"Oh good, you received the letter," her mom said exasperated. "Loccomoter trunk." she waved her wand and the trunk lifted into the air and floated out of the open door.  
  
"Thank you so much mom, dad!" Persepha hugged her mom.  
  
"Anything to keep my child happy!" her mom smiled.  
  
"Come one, we don't have much time!" the dad walked towards the elevator.  
  
The two quickly followed, but before she left the room, Persepha grabbed one last item, a helmet.  
  
"What is that for dear?" her mom asked.  
  
"Remember?" Persepha inquired, "I had you put a defensive charm on it. It's just to keep me safe just in case the kids get rowdy, and I heard Peeves likes to throw stuff."  
  
The mother nodded in approval, but Persepha also had another reason to bring it. In her trunk was a pair of roller blades, she just couldn't fit the helmet in. Quickly, they entered the car, and drove only a few minutes to the station, and headed for the gate. Her parents, though they had never been to Hogwarts, or Platform 9 and 3/4, knew the way because of directions given by Cornelius Fudge minutes before. Making sure no one was watching, they passed through, and onto the hidden platform.   
  
"I may be needing things during the school year if I'm going to be teaching," Persepha reminded. "I'll make sure they give me a room that will let electronics work in it. That means my laptop will need to be sent."  
  
Her laptop had been given not long after the third time she had been told she wasn't going to school. Mourning had overcome her, and her parents finally were willing to give her a laptop to hopefully bring her out of depression. It was cheap, and slow, but Persepha loved it more than any of her belongings. She could write faster than the words would show up, but that didn't mind her much.  
  
"Of course," her dad grinned. "Anything that will make the year easier for you. Keep up with your studying and teaching. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Don't let the others tease you because you don't have a wand."  
  
"I won't," the new student nodded. "I'll be fine dad. I've been waiting two extra years for this! Thanks for everything!"  
  
Finally, she stepped aboard with her floating trunk. Finally, she was going. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. The door closed, and she faced a hall that separated into smaller compartments. Walking down the aisle, she looked into each of them, and found them full, except one. The last one held two students, one appeared her same age, the other was a year younger.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked politely and the two looked up at her. "Is it all right that–I–um–"  
  
"Oh! Go ahead," the red headed girl scooted over slightly. "My name is Ginny Weasly, and this is Neville Longbottom."  
  
"My name is Persepha Watkins," she held out her hand to shake, and they obliged. "Actually," she began thinking about it more deeply, "it's actually Professor Watkins–but how taky is that? Just call me Persepha."  
  
"Professor?" Neville gaped.  
  
"Er–yeah," She blushed looking at their faces. "Muggle Studies–since I'm a squib. Teaching was the only way the Ministry would let me go to a Wizarding School. They thought that since I couldn't do magic, going to Hogwarts would be a waste. But I'll show them! Er . .. sorry, I've just waited such a long time for this."  
  
"How, old are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Thirteen," Persepha sighed, "two years late–just because I'm a squib."  
  
"So this is your first year?" the two asked.  
  
Persepha nodded. "It's a very annoying business."  
  
"I bet!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'd die if they wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"I thought I would," Persepha answered, and she finally sat down. As she did, a tapping came from the window. There, flying next to the train was a large barn owl.  
  
"Who's is that?" Ginny asked, and Neville shrugged. Quickly, she opened the window, and it flew in, landing next to Persepha holding out its leg. Nimbly, she untied the letter hooked to it and tore the envelope open. Two things fell out, one was a rounded bag with the words:  
  
~Professor Watkins~  
  
Sighing she muttered under her breath, "gonna have'ta have someone bewitch that one . . ." The thought of being called a Professor seemed a bit strange. She clipped it onto her shirt, and picked up the letter.  
  
You are to take a coach to Hogwarts  
  
castle and be sorted individually  
  
behind the Great Hall, and will sit  
  
in front with the other teachers. Be  
  
ready to stand when Headmaster  
  
Dumbledore introduces you. When  
  
the meal begins after the sorting,  
  
you may join your house mates at   
  
their table  
  
~Professor McGonagall  
  
"That's a relief," Persepha smiled.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I won't be sorted in front of everyone," she replied, "that'd be very awkward, a supposedly third year being sorted! I'm sure–"  
  
"Well, well, well," a sleaky droning voice said. "A Weasly and a Longbottom–and who is this?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes were looking at her. Persepha looked back, unafraid, in fact, she didn't know who she was.  
  
"I," she stood up, slightly bowing, "am Professor Watkins," she saw their mouths open, "just call me Perseph though," she added hastily.  
  
"Professor," Malfoy's gleaming eyes seemed to laugh, until he saw the badge on her chest. "Well, I am Malfoy–Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Persepha shook his hand, "and who are these two gentlemen?"  
  
"Crabe and Goyle," Malfoy jerked his thumb in their direction. "So," he turned to Neville, forgetting all about Persepha, "Longbottom think you'll be able to get a single jinx right, or will you end up like your parents?"  
  
Neville turned a bright red from embarrassment and anger. Persepha could see him reaching for his own wand. Malfoy had drawn his own, and had it pointing towards Neville's head. Folding her arms, Persepha stepped between them, her eyes dark, her hair raising slightly in anger, looking as if she was saying, "I dare you."  
  
"Get out of the way," Malfoy growled, his wand on her, "or draw your own."  
  
Ginny and Neville sent each other nervous looks. Still, Persepha stood her ground.   
  
"Attacking a student and a fellow classmate could do serious damage to my reputation. I will NOT draw my wand, Draco," She stepped forward, drawing herself up to Malfoy, who shrank at her piercing look. Thankfully for him, the trolly cart came up and the lady asked if they wanted anything. Persepha seemed to melt into her perfect sincere self again.  
  
"Yes," she lifted her finger and pulled out coins with the other. "Three chocolate frogs–do you want anything?" gesturing to Neville and Ginny who didn't seem to have any money for anything.  
  
"Oh, no," Ginny waved her hand, "we couldn't."  
  
"Don't be serious! Anything at all!"  
  
"Well," Neville said quietly, "Bertie Botts would be nice, and a frog . . ."  
  
"Sounds good, Ginny?"  
  
"Pumpkin' Pasties, and a Cauldron Cake."  
  
"And you three?" Persepha turned to Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle. Everyone seemed to be shocked, even the trolly lady was confused since she had seen her glaring at him seconds before.  
  
"Oh!" the lady laughed. "You're the new Professor aren't you?! The one teaching Muggle Studies!"  
  
"Tha'd be me," Persepha shook her hand.  
  
"The youngest teacher in a century!"  
  
Persepha blushed, and color drained from Malfoy's face. She really WAS a Professor. Quickly, they left without a word.  
  
"Oh," Persepha said sadly, "I didn't get to give him anything."  
  
"Don't worry," the lady said, "I'll get them farther up."  
  
Persepha passed over the money, as they took their food.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Neville nodded, "especially for standing up for me."  
  
"From a mile away you could tell he was a pureblood, just by the way he acted. Kind of disgusting."  
  
"Are you . . . a pure?"  
  
"I really don't know," Persepha answered truthfully. "My parents died when I was little, no one seemed to be able to find out . . . in fact, they were killed by . . . Sirius Black . . ."  
  
"Really?" the two gasped.   
  
Persepha nodded. "I was to young to remember anything but the terrified scream . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there's my first and very long chapter! I hope you liked it. So, technically, a girl at the age of thirteen wouldn't be teaching, but just go with will ya?   
  
Misty: Review!  
  
Yes, please review. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Orchid 


End file.
